Compitiendo por tu corazón
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Nuestros heroes llegan a ciudad lumiose para la batalla de gimnasio de Ash vs Clemont, Serena intenta decirle sus sentimientos a Ash, cuando tiene que competir contra alguien por el, quien se trata nada mas ni nada menos de alguien que no esperaba competir.
1. Llegando a ciudad lumiose

**Del creador de los fanfics "devolviéndote las gracias" y "el crucero" llega…**

**Hola lectores de fanfiction, Taisei Ayasaki reportándose nuevamente con un nuevo fanfic, esta idea en si esta algo gastada, pero yo le daré un aire un poco fresco, al juzgar por el summary ya se darán cuenta de lo que se trata, exactamente, así que, comenzamos.**

**Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos pertenecen a game freak.**

**" " son pensamientos**

**N.A: nota del autor si es necesario**

Capitulo 1: llegando a ciudad lumiose.

Es un día normal en la región de kalos, nuestros héroes se dirigen a ciudad lumiose para la batalla de gimnasio de Ash contra Clemont, quien los esta esperando en su gimnasio y preparándose también para la batalla por la medalla voltaje.

\- Muy bien, ya estamos cerca de ciudad lumiose - dijo una chica de cabello corto color miel, mientras esta miraba su mapa electrónico.

\- Genial, ya quiero pelear contra Clemont y ganar mi 5ª medalla!- dijo ahora un chico de cabello azabache un poco alborotados con una gorra roja encima y un pikachu en su hombro, el pokemon también exclamo por la emoción.

\- Sera una batalla emocionante, supongo que mi hermano no te la pondrá fácil Ash – Dijo ahora una niña pequeña de cabello rubio.

\- Eso es lo que espero de el, seguro ha estado entrenando mucho – dijo Ash, cuando termino de hablar se escucho algo dentro de el – creo que mejor nos paramos a comer ¿no?

Las chicas solo pusieron una expresión que decía "nunca va a cambiar".

\- Bueno, yo también tengo un poco de hambre, así que hagamos una parada para comer – dijo Serena. Entonces alistaron la mesa, los 2 entrenadores sacaron a sus pokemon para que también comieran, unos minutos después Serena se dedicaba a preparar la comida y también unos pokepuffs para los pokemon, mientras que Ash Y Bonnie estaban sentados esperando por la comida. Tardo algo de tiempo pero la comida ya estaba lista. Les sirvió la comida tanto a ellos como a los pokemon, después se sentó con su plato en sus manos para comer. Paso el tiempo y todos habían terminado de comer, acto seguido Serena le dio los pokepuffs a los pokemon.

\- Estuvo delicioso Serena – Dijo Bonnie feliz por la comida.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, eres una genial cocinera – Dijo Ash esta vez, aunque el alago del chico causo un efecto en Serena.

\- B-bueno, no es para tanto – Dijo un poco sonrojada y avergonzada por los cumplidos de ambos, sobre todo de cierta personita que no hace falta decir de quien se trata.

\- "ahí vas otra vez Serena, supongo que es hora de gastarles una pequeña broma"- pensaba Bonnie, por ver el comportamiento de serena hacía Ash, que para ella no era sorpresa, a simple vista notaba lo que sucedía.

\- Dime, ya tienes una estrategia para tu batalla contra mi hermano, papa – Dijo la pequeña de una forma algo picara, Ash no pareció entender el porque le dijo así.

\- Pues aun no, y a que te refieres con "papa" – dijo el entrenador sin darse cuenta aun de la situación.

\- Cierto, a que te refieres con eso Bonnie – pregunto Serena algo extrañada.

\- No, por nada, mama – Así es, la broma es como reaccionaban si les decía así, si bien a simple vista parecían una familia, Serena al escuchar la palabra "mama" solo se sonrojo bastante y mas al decirle a Ash "papa" como si Bonnie lo relacionara como si fuera su esposo y Bonnie su hija.

O-o-oigan, mejor vámonos a lumiose, que ya no falta mucho – Dijo la Peli miel tratando de evitar el tema de la broma de Bonnie, solo se levantaron, recogieron todo, Ash y Serena guardaron regresaron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y siguieron su trayecto.

\- Oye Bonnie, puedo hablarte de algo – Dijo Serena a la menor del grupo.

\- seguro, que quieres decirme – Dijo Bonnie.

\- P-porque me dijiste "mama" y mas aun, P-P-porque le dijiste a Ash "papa" – dijo la perfomance en voz baja con tal que Ash no escuchara nada.

\- Mira serena, ya no me lo puedes ocultarlo mas, se muy bien que a ti te gusta Ash – Bonnie respondió sin ir directamente a su broma, Serena solo se quedo en shock sonrojada al saber que Bonnie descubrió su secreto, en esta situación no lo podía ocultar mas.

\- Esta bien, si me gusta Ash, desde aquel día que nos conocimos de niños, pero realmente tengo medio para confesármele.

\- Deberías hacerlo pronto, no vaya a ser que llegue la competencia para ti – Dijo la pequeña rubia, si se trataba de competir por Ash, Serena solo tenia en mente a una persona que le dio una advertencia hace tiempo cuando compitió en un concurso de pokepuffs, pero Bonnie tenia razón y Serena no lo podía negar.

\- Tienes razón, si me quedo dormida alguien podría quitármelo, intentare decírselo pronto – Dijo Serena.

\- Así se habla serena, si quieres puedo ayudarte – Se ofreció Bonnie para ayudarla.

\- Eh, no yo misma me encargare, en serio – Dijo Serena, parece que quería hacerlo por si sola, Bonnie solo le dijo un esta bien, parece que le tenia confianza, si se preguntan por Ash, no escucho la conversación además que estaban hablando en tono bajo, estaba pensando una estrategia para su batalla de gimnasio, sabia que Clemont no se la pondría fácil, así que necesitaba pensar en alguna manera para ganarle. Paso algo de tiempo pero finalmente llegaron a ciudad lumiose. caminaron un poco por la ciudad, como era muy grande para uno seria fácil perderse (N.A: en serio, siempre que voy a lumiose en mi pokemon x, a veces me pierdo si no agarro un taxi) pero por suerte Bonnie conocía bien la ciudad como su hermano, así que no hubo problemas.

\- Oigan, ¿les importa si me llevan al gimnasio?, quisiera ver a mi hermano - dijo Bonnie a Ash y Serena, ellos accedieron amablemente al llevarla al gimnasio donde se encontraba Clemont. Finalmente llegaron al gimnasio.

\- Bueno, voy a ver como esta mi hermano, nos vemos luego – Dijo la pequeña.

\- Bien, dile a Clemont que lo estaré esperando para nuestra batalla – Dijo Ash, ella respondió con un si, luego fue entrando al gimnasio dejando a Ash y Serena solos, entonces decidieron ir al centro pokemon mas cercano para descansar y que atendieran a sus pokemon. Llegaron y les pidió a la enfermera Joy que se encargara de revisar a su equipo, estuvieron sentados en uno de los sillones del centro pokemon, hubo unos minutos de silencio cuando Ash hablo.

\- Oye Serena, que tal si vamos a caminar por la ciudad? La verdad es que me estoy aburriendo – Dijo el azabache, Serena en cambio no podía evitar la situación de caminar los 2 juntos solos por una ciudad otra vez.

\- Bueno, realmente también estoy un poco aburrida, vamos – Dijo Serena levantándose igual que su amigo y salieron del centro pokemon. Estuvieron recorriendo la ciudad, aunque Serena no estaba tranquila, el estar a solas con Ash, le recordó mucho lo que paso en ciudad coumarine en su "primera cita" cuando fue el festival del árbol de las promesas y salieron a comprar regalos para sus pokemon.

\- "otra vez estamos solos, igual que en ciudad coumarine, no se si decirle mis sentimientos ahora pero, por lo que dijo Bonnie debo hacerlo tarde o temprano" – pensaba la peformance algo sonrojada ya que esta se veía como una buena oportunidad. Cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Oye, te pasa algo? – pregunto ahora el entrenador de kanto, pareció notar que su acompañante estaba muy pensativa.

\- Eh, n-no, no es nada Ash, estoy bien en serio – Respondió Serena un tanto nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

\- Bueno, si tu lo dices – Dijo Ash esta vez convencido que no era nada de lo que debía preocuparse. Estaban en concretamente en la bulevar sur de la ciudad, todo estaba tranquilo, cuando de pronto vieron algo que se le hacia conocido que venia corriendo hacia ellos.

Continuara…

**Y este fue el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia que espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews diciendo que les parecio, si les gusto mucho pueden ponerlo en favoritos y si quieren estar al tanto del próximo capitulo pueden ponerle en follow para estar actualizados.**

**Como vieron en el summary, Serena tiene competencia por Ash, pero no se trata de ninguna ex acompañante de Ash, ni de la famosa Miette, ni tampoco de alguna protagonista de videojuegos que no haya aparecido en el anime, un buen ejemplo son Leaf o Touko, ¿quién será la chica que le hará competencia a nuestra querida peformance? Lo sabrán muy pronto en el próximo capitulo, tampoco me adivinen de quien se trata, dejare que la intriga se los coma vivos XD, ya que quiero sorprenderlos ya que yo soy así.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Llega la competencia

**Hola a toda la comunidad de fanfiction, en esta ocasión les traigo el segundo capitulo de este nuevo fanfic, en este capitulo revelaremos quien es la chica con quien Serena tendrá que competir, se van a sorprender.**

**Antes que nada, gracias por sus favoritos, esto no llevaba 24 horas publicado y ya tenia 6 favoritos, muchas gracias me agrada que les interese esta historia que empezamos ahora mismo, adelante con el capitulo.**

**Desclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.**

**" " son pensamientos**

**N.A: nota del autor si es necesario.**

Capitulo 2: llega la competencia.

En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash, Serena y Bonnie llegaron a ciudad lumiose para la batalla de gimnasio de Ash contra Clemont, nuestros 2 entrenadores dejaron a Bonnie con su hermano en el gimnasio dejándolos solos, se encontraban caminando por la ciudad en la bulevar sur cuando algo venia corriendo en dirección a ellos, se les hizo familiar.

\- ¿Eso es? – pregunto el entrenador pokemon.

\- Eso parece – dijo serena ahora, cuando se escucho un grito de una chica.

\- Espera furfrou – así es, se trataba de un furfrou, venia con un estilo de corazón, la voz de la chica se les hizo familiar a los 2, el furfrou se paro frente a Ash y Serena, cuando su entrenadora lo alcanzo al fin y se sorprendieron quien era.

\- menos mal que te alcance furfrou – Dijo algo cansada, cuando termino de recuperarse volteo su cabeza hacia arriba y se sorprendió al saber a quienes se encontraron - ¡Ash, Serena son ustedes!.

Dijo la chica, quien tenia un cabello azul de un tono muy similar a el de Dawn con un tipo de broche amarillo con naranja en el medio, unos ojos un poco mas celestes, con un tipo de boina color roja, vestía una camisola amarilla en conjunto de un tipo de falda naranja. (N.A: ya habrán deducido algunos de quien se trata, si no vean el capitulo 8 de XY)

\- ¡Jessica! – los 2 dijeron al unísono el nombre de la chica, quien habían conocido hace tiempo.

\- Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – Dijo Serena dirigiéndose a Jessica – ¿que haces aquí en lumiose?

\- Vine a una estética de furfrou que esta en esta ciudad, para observar a otras personas y aprender un poco mas sobre lo que es ser una estilista pokemon – Contesto Jessica.

\- Que bueno que estas dedicada a ser una buena estilista pokemon Jessica – Animo Ash a la estilista, cosa que hizo que se apenara y sonrojara un poco por el elogio del entrenador, luego Jessica noto algo en Serena.

\- Serena, ¿que te paso?, ¿te cortaste el cabello? – dijo impresionada por el nuevo look de Serena.

\- Si, ¿te gusta? – Pregunto Serena sobre su nuevo corte pelo.

\- Bueno, se te ve bien, pero me gustaba mas tu cabello largo – Dijo Jessica en respuesta a eso – pero bueno ¿ustedes también que hacen en lumiose?

\- Vine a ganar mi 5ª medalla de gimnasio para competir en la liga kalos – Dijo Ash.

\- Vaya, ¿así que vas a competir en la liga Kalos? – pregunto La estilista.

\- Claro, voy ganarla para cumplir mi sueño de ser maestro pokemon! – Dijo Ash con determinación, la determinación del azabache impresiono a Jessica, se notaba que quería alcanzar su sueño.

\- "Con que maestro pokemon, Ash parece muy determinado a alcanzar su sueño, no se pero me gusta su determinación" - pensó Jessica respecto a la meta de Ash.

\- Y tu Serena, ¿tienes algún sueño? – Pregunto Jessica a Serena.

\- Si, quiero llegar a ser la reina de kalos, estoy compitiendo en espectáculos pokemon – Contesto Serena.

\- Espero que logren sus sueños ambos, por cierto ¿dónde están Clemont y Bonnie? – Pregunto la estilista pokemon.

\- Están en el gimnasio, Clemont esta preparándose para mi batalla y Bonnie esta con el en el gimnasio – Dijo Ash.

\- Espera, ¿!Clemont es el líder del gimnasio!? – Pregunto Jessica sorprendida al saber que Clemont es el líder del gimnasio lumiose. Ash y Serena solo afirmaron con la cabeza – Eso no lo sabia de el.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que lo tenia ocultado cuando empezamos a viajar – Dijo Serena – Hablando de eso, Ash, ¿te parece si vamos al gimnasio a ver a Clemont y a Bonnie?

\- Claro, vamos a ver como esta Clemont después de este tiempo que estuvo en el gimnasio – Contesto Ash ante la propuesta de ir a visitar a su amigo – bueno vámonos, adiós Jessica, fue un gusto volver a verte.

\- Si, nos vemos – los 2 se despidieron de Jessica y se retiraron del lugar hacia el gimnasio.

\- Bueno, nos vemos – se despidió la estilista de ambos mientras se iban alejando.

\- Creo que Serena me lleva algo de ventaja, a estado mucho tiempo al lado de Ash, debería decirle que me gusta desde hace tiempo – Se dijo Jessica así misma un poco mas sonrojada que la anterior vez, desde lo que paso con su furfrou cuando conoció al grupo por primera vez, cuando el equipo rocket lo intento robar, al ver la confianza que Ash le tenia a pikachu cunado se enfrento al inkay de James aun con los ojos llenos de tinta y como manejaba bien la situación, de ahí ella supo lo que significaba tener confianza en su pokemon, eso le ayudo a que furfrou le tuviera mas confianza y gracias a eso le permitió darle el estilo de pelo que actualmente tiene, al ver eso de Ash sintió algo de admiración hacia el. Al pasar el tiempo gradualmente, se acordaba de ese hecho llevándola a que esa admiración pasara a una pequeña atracción, aunque las posibilidades de reencontrarse con nuestro grupo eran mínimas, esos sentimientos seguían en ella, esperaba algún día volver a verlos y de paso decirle a Ash lo que sentía, sin embargo era cierto que Serena podía llevar algo de ventaja por el hecho de estar viajando mucho tiempo juntos y que su relación de amigos era muy cercana, Jessica no iba a permitirse perder fácilmente y ya que esta aquí pensó que seria una buena oportunidad.

\- Furfrou, ya que Ash esta aquí, voy a decirle mis sentimientos, no dejare que Serena me gane ¿qué dices? – le pregunto a su pokemon, el solo respondió con… bueno lo que comúnmente dice en señal de afirmación, estaba decidida a su objetivo.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, Ash y Serena antes de ir al gimnasio recogieron a sus pokemon y se dirigieron al gimnasio, mientras en la mente de Serena algo la estaba inquietando un poco.

\- "Que curioso, Jessica se estaba comportando un poco inusual con Ash, no, no creo que también este enamorada de el, pero igual creo que debo decirle lo que siento a Ash antes que pueda ser tarde" – Pensó Serena, pensaba en esa posibilidad aunque la creía difícil, pero sabia lo que debía hacer. Llegaron al gimnasio donde entraron sin ningún problema, ahí vieron el campo de batalla y a sus amigos.

. ¡Clemont! – Dijeron ambos al ver a su amigo otra vez, volteo a verlos y se alegro de volver a ver a Ash y a Serena.

\- ¡Ash, Serena, cuanto tiempo! – Dijo un Clemont feliz, se acercaron a donde el estaba.

\- Entonces, ¿ya estas listo para nuestra batalla? – Pregunto Ash al líder de gimnasio.

\- Claro, he estado esperando esto desde hace tiempo! – Contesto Clemont – espero que estés listo Ash.

\- Bien, ¿comenzamos ahora? – pregunto el entrenador

\- Bueno, ¿no te importaría esperar una hora mas? – pregunto Clemont un poco nervioso.

\- De acuerdo, entonces esperare – Dijo Ash un poco desanimado, mientras en las gradas del gimnasio estaban Serena y Bonnie sentadas.

\- Dime Serena, ¿ya se lo dijiste? – pregunto Bonnie a Serena.

\- ¿De que hablas? – Dijo Serena algo confundida.

\- ¿ qué si ya le dijiste a Ash que te gusta? – Dijo la menor del grupo en un tono de voz bajo para que los chicos no la escucharan, Serena solo se sonrojo y nerviosamente respondió.

\- N-no, aun no, estoy buscando el momento mas adecuado – Respondió Serena en el mismo estado.

\- Solo no te tardes, recuerda lo que te dije – Dijo Bonnie recordándole que podría llegar la competencia.

\- Bueno, pero ahora no, que se tiene que concentrar en su batalla – Dijo Serena volteando a ver a Ash, hoy no era el día por la batalla de gimnasio, la pequeña solo le siguió la razón.

55 minutos después.

La batalla de Ash contra Clemont ya estaba cerca de realizase, mientras en las afueras del gimnasio estaba en frente un rostro conocido, exacto.

\- Bien, aquí es el gimnasio lumiose, veré la pelea de Ash y veré si puedo estar a solas con el para confesármele – Dijo Jessica entrando al gimnasio, la puerta al campo de batalla se abrió lo cual hizo que entrara. Dentro del campo de batalla estaban los 2 listos para la batalla.

Cuando entro dijo.

\- Disculpen, puedo ver la batalla de gimnasio – Dijo la chica de cabello azul, todos voltearon y se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

\- ¡JESSICA! – Dijeron todos sorprendidos al ver su presencia.

\- ¡wow, no esperábamos encontrarte aquí, que haces en el gimnasio? – Dijo el líder de gimnasio.

\- Bueno, me encontré a Ash y a Serena afuera en la ciudad, así que vine a ver su batalla de gimnasio – Dijo Jessica respondiendo a lo que dijo Clemont.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, siéntete cómoda – dijo Clemont de cortesía, ella solo respondió con un gracias.

\- Jessica, ahora que nos vemos de nuevo dime, ¿ya lo pensaste? – dijo la hermana menor del líder, eran sus típicas cosas de encontrarle novia a Clemont, recordemos que se lo dijo cuando la conocieron por primera vez.

\- ¡BONNIE, AHORA VAS A EMPEZAR CON TUS COSAS OTRA VEZ! – dijo un Clemont alterado por la acción de su hermana.

\- Veras Bonnie, realmente me gusta otra persona, lo siento – dijo la estilista algo avergonzada, lo cual pensó que Bonnie se deprimiría, pero es cierto, estaba enamorada de otra persona, ya saben de quien hablo.

\- Bueno que importa, luego buscare a alguien mas, aun así gracias por participar – Dijo Bonnie, no se deprimió por el rechazo, como dicen por ahí "hay muchos peces mas en el océano", mientras que el líder de gimnasio saco su brazo robótico haciendo lo que siempre hace cuando ocurre eso.

\- Bonnie, te voy a pedir por favor que no me molestes con eso ahora que tengo que hacer la batalla de gimnasio, de acuerdo – Dijo Clemont algo indignado, su hermana solo dijo un si y la llevo de regreso a las gradas del gimnasio mientras que Jessica también iba hacia allá junto a Serena para ver la batalla.

Finalmente iba a iniciar la batalla por la medalla voltaje, tanto Ash como Clemont estaban listos para empezar.

\- La batalla de gimnasio entre el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose, Clemont contra el retador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta dará inicio – Dijo ahora el réferi que era un robot llamado clembot, el mismo robot que sustituyo a Clemont en el gimnasio mientras el no estaba – Cada uno usara 3 pokemon, la batalla terminara cuando los 3 pokemon de cualquiera no puedan continuar, solo el retador tiene permitido cambiar de pokemon durante la batalla, que empiece.

Continuara…

**A poco no se lo esperaban, ¿verdad?, jaja bueno y aquí termina el 2º capitulo.**

**Exactamente la chica era Jessica, ahora se preguntaran ¿por qué?**

**Cuando estaba planeando esta historia estaba entre 2 candidatas una de ellas era Jessica, al final me decidí por ella porque podría verse mas interesante y bastante bueno, así que ella será la que competira contra Serena como dice en el summary.**

**espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, espero sus reviews comentando que les pareció y gracias nuevamente por sus favoritos, me alegra que les gustara y también sus follows, si que les intereso la temática de la historia, muchas gracias, además tengo otro proyecto en mente que tengo ganas de escribir, espérenlo y verán de que se tratara, puede tomar algo de tiempo pero no tardara mucho y espero que les guste como mis demás historias, sin mas me despido.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. inicio de la competencia

**Buenas a todos, he regresado de las profundas oscuridades de los escritores ausentes XD, no como creen, de mi examen de recuperación y ya estoy de vacaciones, y para festejarlo aquí el nuevo capitulo de este fanfic que hace mucho que no continuo, lamento esto, pero debía basarme mejor en la batalla de gimnasio para que se me hiciera mas fácil de alguna manera escribirla, ahora comenzamos con el capitulo.**

**Desclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak. **

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene spoilers, si no sigues la saga xy o lo haces pero en latino, se recomienda ver el capitulo antes o esperar la próxima actualización. **

**Capitulo 3: Ash vs Clemont, la batalla por la medalla voltaje e inicio de la competencia.**

En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y Serena se encontraron con una conocida del pasado, que era Jessica, la misma estilista pokemon, que al parecer al igual que Serena tiene sentimientos por Ash.

Ash y Serena llegaron al gimnasio donde ya iba a ser la batalla contra Clemont.

-La batalla de gimnasio entre el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose, Clemont contra el retador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta dará inicio – Dijo ahora el réferi que era un robot llamado clembot, el mismo robot que sustituyo a Clemont en el gimnasio mientras el no estaba – Cada uno usara 3 pokemon, la batalla terminara cuando los 3 pokemon de cualquiera no puedan continuar, solo el retador tiene permitido cambiar de pokemon durante la batalla, que empiece.

\- Ash, que sea una batalla sin lamentos – Dijo Clemont a su oponente.

\- Si, ¡daremos lo mejor de nosotros! – termino Ash y así comenzó la batalla. (N.A: No pondré todas las acciones de los pokemon, o sea "pikachu hizo esto", ese tipo de descripciones, solo si es necesario, pero también si vieron el capitulo ya sabrán como van ha hacer algunas acciones)

\- ¡Pikachu, ¡usa atractueno!

\- ¡Bunnelby, repélelo!

\- ¡Ahora usa excavar!

\- ¡Pikachu, muévete para que no sepa tu ubicación! – Pikachu se movía para evitar el ataque. Cuando salió Bunnelby y dio en el blanco.

\- ¡Ahora usa doble bofetón!

\- ¡Pikachu, cola de hierro ahora.!

\- ¡Bunenelby, detenlo con tus orejas!

\- Justo como la ultima vez – Dijo Ash recordando aquel primer duelo.

Mientras en las gradas.

\- Parece que esta batalla esta retomando desde la primera – Dijo la menor.

\- ¿La primera? – Pregunto Serena.

\- Cuando conocimos a Ash, mi hermano tuvo una batalla con el igual a esta, pero fue interrumpida por el equipo rocket – Dijo Bonnie recordando la batalla.

\- Entonces, ¿esto es como la continuación de esa batalla? – Pregunto Jessica, Bonnie solo asintió.

Volviendo a la batalla

\- No creas que voy a desistir, usa voltio cruel – Bunnelby uso el ataque para librarse de pikachu (N.A: cuando vi esa parte me sorprendí que supiera usar ese ataque, cuando lo investigue y si puede usarlo en los juegos)

\- ¡Usa excavar! – Pikachu parecía no tener escape, el ataque le dio.

\- ¡Pikachu, ataque rápido!

\- ¡Excava otra vez!

\- "Lo tengo, ya se que hacer" – Pensó Ash, ya sabia como atacar – Pikachu, usa cola de hierro en el suelo – La cola de hierro golpeo el suelo haciendo que bunnelby saliera de la tierra.

\- ¡Ahora, ataca con cola de hierro! – Pikachu le había dado fuerte a bunnelby, cuando cayo al piso quedo K.O.

\- Bunnelby ya no puede pelear, pikachu es el ganador – Dijo clembot anunciando quien gano el primer asalto, esto a ambas chicas las dejo maravilladas en las gradas, bunnelby fue regresado a su pokebola para descansar, ¿qué pokemon sacara Clemont ahora?

Voy a saltar la batalla, ya que no quiero alargar demasiado esto y no nos importa esto ahora mismo, ya que nos importa otra cosa, solo dejare la parte final de la pelea.

\- ¡Luxray, colmillo rayo!

\- ¡usa poder!

\- ¡Así que jugando mas a la defensiva, usa voltio cruel!

\- ¡ Sigue resistiendo con poder! – Goodra siguió así hasta que estaba listo para liberar el ataque.

\- ¡Ahora, libéralo! – Ordeno Ash y goodra libero el ataque poder hacia luxray dándole, finalmente lo dejo K.O.

\- Luxray ya no puede pelear, Goodra gana, el ganador es el retador Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta – Dijo clembot dando como ganador a Ash.

\- ¡Lo logre! – Dijo Ash aclamando su triunfo – Estuviste genial goodra.

\- Estuviste bien Luxray, toma un buen descanso – Dijo Clemont mientras regresaba a luxray a su pokebola.

Mientras en las gradas, tanto Serena como Jessica estaban contentas por la victoria de Ash, Bonnie estaba feliz por su hermano ya que dio una buena batalla.

\- Ash gano, lo sabia – Dijo Serena contenta.

\- "Es sorprendente, sin duda es el mejor entrenador que he visto" – Pensaba Jessica respecto a Ash.

\- Bueno, al menos mi hermano dio una buena batalla, estoy feliz por el – Dijo Bonnie, al momento las 3 bajaron de las gradas al campo de batalla, nuestras 2 principales llegaron donde Ash para felicitarlo, cuando llegaron con el ambas hicieron una acción sorprendente.

\- Felicidades Ash – Dijeron ambas al unísono mientras lo abrazaban, Ash quedo sorprendido por esto, ambas se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron, pero se miraban con rareza, sobre todo Serena y se separaron las 2.

\- Eh, l-lo siento por eso Ash – Se disculpo Serena sonrojada por su abrazo.

\- Y-yo también, lo siento – La siguiente en disculparse fue Jessica, que también estaba sonrojada.

\- No se preocupen chicas – Dijo Ash algo avergonzado por lo sucedido.

\- Fue una increíble batalla hermano – Dijo Bonnie a Clemont.

\- Muchas gracias Bonnie – Dijo Clemont – Ash, fue la mejor batalla que tuve como líder de gimnasio, como prueba de tu triunfo, te doy la medalla voltaje.

Clemont saco la medalla y Ash la recogió, ya tenia su 5ª medalla para competir en la liga kalos

\- Gracias Clemont, ¡Bien, tengo la medalla voltaje – Dijo Ash – ¿Y cual es nuestro próximo destino?

\- Déjame ver – Dijo Serena mientras sacaba su mapa electrónico – El siguiente gimnasio esta en ciudad lavarre.

\- ¿Ciudad lavarre?, bien, ¡ahí será nuestro próximo destino!, Clemont, ¿ya puedes volver con nosotros? – Pregunto Ash.

\- Claro, ¡permanecernos juntos hasta el final! – Dijo Clemont y así fue como se unió al grupo nuevamente, mientras Serena necesitaba hablar de algo.

\- Oye Jessica, ¿puedo hablar contigo a fuera? – Dijo Serena, Jessica solo respondio con un si y fueron afuera del gimnasio a hablar.

\- ¿De que querías hablar Serena? – Pregunto Jessica.

\- B-bueno, es que, ¿a ti te gusta Ash? – Dijo Serena, la pregunta sorprendió a Jessica, pero no lo negó.

\- Si – Contesto y esta vez la sorprendida fue Serena, al final era cierto lo que pensaba.

\- Pero, ¿desde cuando? – Pregunto Serena.

\- Desde que vi como peleo contra el equipo rocket cuando nos conocimos, su confianza y determinación hizo enamorarme de el – Contesto Jessica un poco sonrojada.

\- "Al final si es cierto, debo decirle a Ash mis sentimientos antes que ella" – penso Serena algo preocupada – B-bueno, a mi también, desde que lo conocí hace años y por como me ayudo cuando lo conocí en ese campamento, y mi principal razón de que salí de viaje fue por el.

\- Bueno Serena, las 2 tenemos los mismos sentimientos por el mismo chico, pero yo no dejare que ganes – Dijo Jessica en un tono determinante.

\- Yo tampoco dejare que ganes, ya veremos a cual de las 2 quiere mas – Dijo Serena en respuesta.

\- Entonces, ¿es una competencia por su corazón? – Dijo Jessica.

\- Eso parece – Dijo Serena, y así empieza esta competencia por el corazón de Ash.

Continuara..

**Bien, esto fue todo, si el capitulo les pareció algo corto lo siento, ya se me había acabado el ingenio además pensé que hasta aquí era mas que necesario parar y tengo que pensar muy bien el próximo capitulo, que empiezan "los juegos por Ash" jaja bueno ya dejando las bromas, Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Torterrax-99: gracias por tu review, no te lo esperabas pero tampoco te sorprendió jaja, bueno de todos modos gracias por comentar.**

**diego4560: gracias por comentar como siempre, si hubiese sido bueno pero mejor algo no visto.**

**Pdsntk: Gracias por comentar, agradezco tu opinión.**

**capitn fox: Gracias por comentar, no prometo que haya tanta comedia.**

**Gracias por su opinión, ya saben que hacer, dejen reviews, favoritos o follows, sobre todo reviews su opinión es importante, además coméntenme de que manera deben competir por Ash para los próximos capitulos, Taisei se despide y nos leemos hasta la próxima.**


	4. La competencia continua

Hola lectores, Taisei esta aquí, para traerles, lo que mas han estado esperando y demandado desde hace tiempo, redobles mi amigo – Dijo Taisei.

Y vaya que se tardo – Dijo su asistente, mientras tocaba los redobles en una batería.

Si, nuevo capitulo de este fic, que lamento muchísimo la tardanza, en serio, pero no crean que lo olvide, solo que, los ánimos y eso, entre otras cosas, pero bueno, vamos directo al capitulo, no los quiero hacer esperar.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 4: La competencia continua (no tengo un nombre mas imaginativo esta vez)

Es un nuevo día en ciudad lumiose, ya ha pasado la batalla de gimnasio entre Ash y Clemont, y también, aquel curioso inicio de competencia entre Serena y Jessica.

Era de mañana, en el centro pokemon, todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de Serena que se había levantado primero y ya vestida, mientras salía de cuarto.

\- "Bien, voy a preparar el desayuno, pero tengo que hacer que el de Ash sea el mas delicioso que el de los demás" – Pensó Serena, muy determinada, ya saben lo que dicen, a los hombres se les conquista por el estomago. Cuando llego a la cocina, la cual se la dejaron usar, se encontró una sorpresa, ya que alguien mas, estaba en el mismo lugar.

\- ¡Jessica!, ¿qué haces aquí? – Dijo Serena sorprendida, su competencia estaba en la misma cocina, ella volteo a ver a la perfomance.

\- Ah, hola Serena, buenos días – Dijo Jessica, saludando a Serena – Pues iba a preparar el desayuno para mi Ash.

\- ¿tu Ash?, Bueno, no importa por ahora, ¿cuándo llegaste aquí? – Pregunto Serena, por demás, haciendo énfasis en la palabra, "tu"

\- Hace unos 10 minutos, me levante temprano para ir aquí y tomar algo de ventaja – Dijo la estilista.

\- Ok, pero, ¿cómo sabias en que centro pokemon estábamos? – Volvió a preguntar Serena.

\- En cuanto me fui del gimnasio, estuve viéndolos de casualidad mientras me iba al hotel donde me hospedaba – Contesto Jessica.

\- Mas bien, creo que nos estabas espiando, ya que si sabias nuestra ubicación desde antes, te hubiese sido mas fácil tomar ventaja en cuanto al tiempo – Dijo Serena.

\- Tal vez en una parte tienes razón, pero lo que se hace por amor – Ahora la peliazul, tomo la palabra.

\- Bueno, hazte a un lado por favor, le tengo que hacer el desayuno a Ash – Dijo Serena, acercándose a la mesa y agarrando una bolsa con harina.

\- Mejor tu hazte a un lado, yo voy a hacerle el desayuno – Dijo Jessica, agarrando la misma bolsa, pero Serena no la soltaba.

\- ¡Te equivocas, yo lo hare! – Volvió a hablar Serena, jalando un extremo de la bolsa.

\- ¡No, yo lo hare! – Dijo Jessica, jalando el otro extremo, luego de una lucha de jalar la bolsa, esta se rompió, dejando a ambas chicas cubiertas de harina, de pronto, unas personas bajaron de las escaleras, era el resto del grupo, al ver a ambas cubiertas de harina, se les hizo algo extraño.

\- Buenos días, Serena, ¿por qué Jessica esta aquí? ¿y por que ambas están cubiertas de harina? – Pregunto Ash, viendo a las 2 así.

\- No preguntes – Dijeron al unísono, en respuesta al azabache.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que se vayan a bañar para quitarse la harina, yo me encargare de hacer el desayuno – Dijo Clemont, y ambas obedecieron y salieron de la cocina para irse a bañar. Luego de un rato, ya regresaban, bajando las escaleras.

\- Sabes, mejor no nos pongámonos a competir ahora, no vaya a ser que a Ash le incomode esto en la mesa – Dijo Serena, en protesta de paz temporal.

\- Me parece bien, si no queremos terminar otra vez como hace rato – Contesto Jessica, luego de esto, el desayuno transcurrió de manera normal, sin otra pelea y todo tranquilo.

\- Bien, creo que es hora de ir a ciudad laverre, ¡a por mi próxima medalla¡ - Exclamo Ash, entusiasmado.

\- Espera Ash, ¿no crees que es mejor descansar un poco antes de ir a la siguiente ciudad? – Dijo Clemont.

\- Tienes razón, además que no hemos visto tanto de la ciudad – Dijo Ash, aceptando la propuesta, lo cual agrado a todos.

\- Por cierto, Jessica ¿qué estas haciendo aquí en lumiose? – Clemont se dirigió a Jessica, ya que no sabia que estaba haciendo en la ciudad.

\- Ah, vine a una estética a observar mas sobre como ser mejor en cuanto a ser estilista – Contesto la pregunta del rubio.

\- Pero yo me pregunto otra cosa, ¿porque tu y Serena estaban cubiertas de harina cunado las vimos? – Pregunto Bonnie, a esta pregunta, ambas las sorprendió y trataron de buscar alguna escusa, ya que no querían enterarse de lo que paso realmente.

\- Es que… - Jessica empezó a hablar, hasta que Serena la interrumpió.

\- Lo que pasa es que, queríamos insistir en hacerles el desayuno, pero la bolsa era algo difícil de abrir, así que cuando lo logramos, se rompió y por eso quedamos así – Termino de hablar.

\- Así es, eso fue lo que ocurrió – Dijo Jessica, siguiéndole la corriente a Serena, realmente era una excusa muy creíble, así que les creyeron.

\- Bueno, entonces si eso fue lo que ocurrió, esta bien – Dijo Ash – Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

\- Yo iré al gimnasio a revisar a Clembot, antes de irnos para que no pase nada mientras no este – Dijo Clemont.

\- Yo iré a la estética a observar un rato – Dijo Jessica.

\- Bueno, yo iré a alguna boutique a ver que hay – Dijo Serena.

\- Serena, ¿puedo ir contigo? – Pregunto la menor del grupo.

\- Seguro Bonnie – Contesto Serena - ¿y tu que vas a hacer, Ash?

\- La verdad, no se, esta ciudad es muy grande que no se que puedo hacer – Dijo Ash, cuando algo paso.

\- Si quieres, puedes acompañarme, Ash – Dijo Jessica, agarrándole el brazo a Ash, acto que hizo que los presentes se sorprendieran, y Serena se pusiera algo celosa.

\- Bueno… gracias pero… creo que iré a caminar por la ciudad, y a ver que hago – Contesto Ash, un tanto nervioso.

\- Oh, esta bien – Dijo la peliazul, algo decepcionada, mientras se separaba de Ash. Serena se tranquilizo un poco después de eso, y todos salieron del centro pokemon a la ciudad. Serena y Bonnie caminaban hacia alguna boutique, cuando Bonnie inicio un tema de conversación.

\- Oye Serena, creo que debes apresurarte – Inicio a hablar Bonnie.

\- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Serena.

\- Ya sabes, sobre Ash – Contesto Bonnie – Me parece curioso que Jessica abrazara el brazo de Ash – Siguió hablando, y Serena no pudo evitar recordar eso.

\- Bueno, la verdad si, ¿por qué será? – Dijo la pelimiel, tratando de evitar el tema.

\- Vamos Serena, dime que pasa contigo y Jessica – Dijo Bonni.

\- No… no se, eso quisiera saber – Dijo Serena, algo nerviosa, Bonnie no quedo satisfecha con la respuesta y siguió esperando a que dijera la verdad.

\- Esta bien, a Jessica también le gusta Ash, y estamos en competencia por el – Confeso finalmente.

\- Ah, eso es lo que pasa, ahora veo porque estaban cubiertas de harina en la mañana, estaban peleando por la harina porque alguna de las 2 quería prepárale el desayuno a Ash y a ver quien ganaba – Dijo Bonnie, Serena solo asintió con la cabeza – Te digo que es lo que pasa, tu tienes mucha timidez ante Ash, si no la superas, Jessica te ganaría.

\- Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, pero te aseguro una cosa no voy a perder – Dijo Serena, en un tono determinado.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

\- "Serena, esto apenas empieza, no perderé fácilmente ante ti" – Pensaba Jessica mientras caminaba hacia su destino, y la competencia, apenas acaba de empezar.

Continuara…

Y listo, con esto acabamos el capitulo, otra vez, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero lo importante, es que ya esta – Dijo Taisei.

Si, ¿y cuanto te tardaste? – Pregunto Sebastián.

Eso no importa, al menos ya lo hice, como sea, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya hice lo que tenia que cumplir, al fin, comenten que les pareció y todo lo demás, antes quiero aclarar, que este es un fic amourshipping, aunque ya lo supusieron desde el principio, pero quiero aclararlo por si las dudas, Ahora si, nos despedimos, nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	5. Esto apenas esta comenzando

Taisei: Miel contra azul… Performance contra estilista… Sombrero contra boina, esto va a ponerse muy… genial

Harumi: Oye, ¿qué onda contigo ahora? Estas hablando cosas sin sentido

Taisei: Presento el capitulo, y esa es la introducción, sabes bien cual tengo que actualizar y hasta te lo mostré

Harumi: Esta bien, haberme dicho antes.

Sebastián: Bueno, el tiene sus formas de presentar capítulos, y hablamos de un fic de competencias.

Taisei: Si, así que, hola lectores que están leyendo esto, 5º capitulo de este fic, la competencia esta apenas empezando, no lo olviden, ahora mismo comenzamos

Desclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak y nintendo.

Capitulo 5: Esto apenas esta comenzando

En nuestro capitulo anterior, la competencia se puso algo loca, poniendo a las dos contrincantes en ciertas situaciones, que mejor lean el capitulo anterior para que vean a que me refiero.

Ha pasado una hora desde que el grupo se separo para realizar cosas por la ciudad, nos encontramos con una chica aspirante a ser la reina de kalos y una niña pequeña a lado suyo.

\- Dime, ¿quieres que te ayude a ganar? – Pregunto Bonnie

\- Eh, no gracias, en serio puedo hacer esto yo misma, no necesito ayuda de nadie – Contesto Serena muy segura.

\- De acuerdo, dejare te encargues tu misma, pero si lo necesitas no dudes en decirme – Dijo Bonnie.

\- Claro, lo hare – Dijo Serena algo sarcástica ante lo previamente dicho

\- Bueno, pero si te quita a Ash, no vayas hacia mi lamentándolo – Contesto, ya sabia que lo que dijo Serena era algo sarcástico

\- En serio, yo puedo hacerlo sola, ya lo veras – Dijo la chica confiada de si misma, era un paso para no tener temor a nada, ya sea en su meta o en el amor

\- Bueno, confiare en ti entonces, en serio – Dijo la pequeña rubia, mientras seguían caminando, Serena seguía pensando que táctica usaría para ganar, cuando chocó con alguien dejando a ambas personas en el suelo, cuando se recuperaron de la caída y vieron sus rostros…

\- ¡Ah!, ¡eres tu! – Dijeron al unísono

\- ¡Dime con que derecho tienes para que te choques contra mi Jessica! – Dijo Serena y al parecer la persona era nada mas ni nada menos que su competencia

\- ¡¿Y con que derecho tienes para no ver por donde caminas, si solo hubieras visto el camino no me hubieses chocado?! – Dijo la estilista reclamando

\- ¿Me estas diciendo distraída?, estilista de segunda – Dijo Serena insultándola

\- ¡¿Y tu a quien le dices estilista de segunda?!, performance fracasada – Jessica replico con uno también

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?, retráctate ahora mismo! – Pidió Serena luego del insulto de Jessica

\- Quizás lo haga, solo que me des a Ash y me dejes ganar, ¿qué dices? – Le respondió con algo un poco intimidante

\- Mejor olvídalo, ¡pero lamentaras haberme llamado performance fracasada! – Hablo Serena

\- Disculpen, ¿pero puedo hacerles una pregunta – Dijo una persona interrumpiéndolas

\- ¡No, y no te metas en lo que no te llaman! – Gritaron al unísono, cuando luego de unos segundos se enteraron quien era – A-Ash, ¿eras tu quien nos hablo? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Saben, últimamente ustedes dos se llevan algo diferente, como si estuviesen siendo mas competitivas entre si – Dijo Clemont dirigiéndose a ambas

\- No, siempre hemos sido buenas amigas, en que momento nos volveríamos muy competitivas entre las dos – Dijo Serena intentando buscar una escusa

\- Es que hace rato las vimos como si estuvieran discutiendo por algo, y como que se nos hizo algo raro – Dijo el azabache recalcando la parte de la discusión

\- Hasta como que escuche que mencionaron a Ash en su pequeña platica – Dijo el inventor, esa parte hizo reaccionar de mala forma a ambas - ¿qué esta pasando aquí? – Volvió a hablar pero ahora preguntando

\- También quiero saber, si las noto algo distintas entre ustedes desde hace poco – Dijo Ash

\- ¡Lo que quiero, es que sepas lo que siento por ti! – Ambas exclamaron y confesaron al unísono, pero claro, este no entiende que pasa, pero los hermanos si. El grupo estaba sentado y nuestras competidoras explicaron lo que pasa.

\- Compitiendo… ¿por mi? – Dijo Ash un tanto confuso

\- Ya veo, ya supuse que a Serena le gustaba Ash desde hace tiempo, pero no me esperaba que a Jessica también – Dijo Clemont viendo la situación

\- Entonces, ¿en serio están enamoradas de mi? – Cuestiono Ash, ya que no esperaba que dos chicas como ellas tuvieran esos sentimiento y mas aun no comprendía mucho este tema.

\- ¡¿Y aun no te das cuenta, en serio?! – Ambas reclamaron al unísono – Dinos, ¡¿a cual de las dos prefieres?! – Tanto Serena como Jessica hablaron, como que era un momento decisivo. En cambio Ash no sabia que hacer, ya que jamás en su vida estuvo en esta situación.

\- Un momento, me parece que Ash esta muy presionado, ¿por qué no dejan que decida sin que lo presionen tanto? – Dijo Clemont, a lo cual ambas estuvieron de acuerdo

\- O… ¿por qué mejor no compiten de una manera justa por el? – Intervino Bonnie

\- Bueno, si van a acabar con esto, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo – Dijo Clemont – Pero… ¿de que manera lo harían?

\- ¿Qué les parece una batalla pokemon? – Hablo el azabache dando una propuesta

\- Sonaría bien, pero creo que es mas tu forma de decidir algo, y el asunto es mas de ellas – Intervino el líder de gimnasio

\- Entonces, que tal la que mejor le haga un corte a un furfrou – Jessica dio una propuesta mas

\- Para nada, primero no tengo un furfrou y segundo tu tendrías una gran ventaja por encima de mi y ganarías fácilmente, mejor hagamos algo así como una actuación pokemon – Dijo Serena, aunque había un error en su idea

\- Mira quien habla, yo no se nada de performance y es algo que tu solo puedes hacer de la dos – La estilista replico la idea – Artista fracasada – Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono lo mas bajo posible, pero Serena lo pudo escuchar

\- ¡Te escuche bien, estilista de segunda! – Esta vez Serena le devolvió el insulto, para luego mirarse con cierto desagrado mientras salían chispas estilo anime

\- Tranquilas, menos mal que prepare esto para una situación especial, ¡esto pasara a la historia de la ciencia! – Empezó a hablar Clemont mientras acomodaba sus lentes mientras estos brillaban - ¡Clemont gear on! (N/A: Si, no se exactamente como va traducido ni nada, así que lo dejare así por ahora) ¡les presento, "la maquina de compatibilidad a base de datos"! – Termino de hablar mientras sacaba una maquina algo compacta como si fuese una calculadora.

\- Me pregunto cuando pondrás un nombre decente a tus inventos – Dijo Bonnie reaccionando al nombre del invento de su hermano

\- ¡Esta maquina registrara datos de los tres, y veremos quien es la ideal para Ash! – Dijo el inventor

\- Sigo diciéndolo, ¡el poder de la ciencia es increíble! – Exclamo Ash como de costumbre con los inventos de Clemont

\- Muy bien, solo necesitare recolectar sus datos y registrarlos, así que necito que por orden me los digan – Dijo Clemont, los minutos pasaron y el ya termino su labor.

\- Bien, ahora sacare los resultados, ¡comenzamos ahora! – Dijo el líder de lumiose para presionar un botón y sacar los resultados, para que luego la maquina empezara a procesar los datos esperados, todo iba bien hasta cierto punto – Y el resultado es… - Todos esperaban ansiosos los resultados, en especial nuestras protas, cuando la maquina le pasaba algo raro, mostrando la pantalla muy distorsionada, pareciendo que no funcionaba bien, cosa que empezó a preocupar a Clemont

\- ¿Sucede algo con la maquina? – Pregunto Serena

\- No se, esta comportándose raro, ¿por qué no saca los resultados? – Dijo Clemont desesperado empezando a agitar y golpear un poco la maquina, cuando mostro señal de explosión y posteriormente el invento estallo en la cara del rubio.

\- Bien, otro invento de mi hermano que fracaso – Dijo Bonnie

\- Necesitaríamos hacerlo de algo que las dos sepamos hacer, ¿pero que? – Dijo la estilista pensando en alguna forma, mientras Serena también pensaba

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Hablo la mas pequeña del grupo - ¿Y si las dos tienen una cita con Ash? – Propuso una idea que al principio sonaría un poco locura

\- Bonnie, ¡¿qué clase de idea es esa?! – Dijo Clemont

\- Fácil, mañana cada una saldrá con Ash y al final del día o hasta pasado el se decidirá por alguna de ustedes – Bonnie termino de decir la idea, la cual ambas se sonrojaron levemente por el hecho de salir con Ash

\- ¿Qué dices? La idea no suena tan mala – Dijo Serena dirigiéndose a Jessica

\- Bueno, me parece bien, la verdad, ¿estas de acuerdo Ash? – Dijo dirigiéndose ahora al entrenador

\- Bueno, creo que me parece la mejor solución, yo digo que si – Dijo Ash aceptando la propuesta

\- ¡Pero pido ir yo primero! – Exclamo Serena

\- ¡Claro que no, yo voy primero! – Respondió Jessica

\- Un momento, ya se quien debe ir primero – Dijo Bonnie – Yo digo que primero sea Jessica – Contesto sorprendiendo a las dos

\- ¡Un momento, ¿por qué ella debe ir primero?! – Reclamo Serena

\- Tranquila Serena, lo que pasa es que como no se conocen mucho, seria mas justo a comparación de ti que lo conoces bien, así que tu serás la segunda – Explico Bonnie, que en parte tenia razón, mientras la peli azul se sentía un poco victoriosa por ser la primera.

\- Bueno, pero ser la primera no te garantiza que ganaras fácilmente – Hablo Serena

\- Eso lo veremos mañana, que gane la mejor, Serena – Dijo Jessica ofreciéndole la mano para estrecharla, lo que la peli miel hizo asintiendo, cerrando el trato.

\- Veamos como sale termina esto mañana – Dijo Clemont con algo de preocupación

\- Esto será emocionante – Dijo Bonnie emocionada por lo que pasara – Ash, sabes que debes hacer ¿verdad? – Pregunto al azabache

\- Si, salir con cada una de ellas mañana verdad, ¿pero como hago eso? – Pregunto Ash, haciendo que a ambos hermanos se cayeran estilo anime

\- Creo que ya lo sabrás mañana, no te preocupes – Contesto Bonnie, solo asintió Ash, lo que esperaría mañana, la competencia definitiva por su corazón

Continuara…

Taisei: Las citas se están aproximando… las citas se están aproximando, bueno, ya dejando los chistes a un lado, con esto terminamos el capitulo de este fic, de todos este le tenia mas prioridad para no retrasarlo mas como antes.

Sebastián: De modo que decidiste esto de las citas para la competencia ¿no?

Taisei: No se me ocurrió algo mejor, me parece a mi gusto bien.

Harumi: Y ahora darás algunas aclaraciones y avisos, ¿cierto?

Taisei: Si, bueno, respecto al capitulo anterior, bueno vale que haya sido algo corto, pero al escribir un capitulo tengo una regla para todos mis fics, si supero mas de las mil palabras ya es capitulo nuevo, si tiene como por ejemplo, 1200 palabras ya hay capitulo nuevo, pero si es mas largo mejor, o al menos hasta que me quede sin ideas durante el transcurso de la escritura o donde vea donde es mas conveniente parar, pero bueno, ya dejare de hablar de eso para algo mas, estamos cerca del final de este fic, pero me gustaría saber su opinión de algo que tenia pensado hace tiempo, si les gustaría ver ademas del final normal, un final alternativo, así es, quisiera saber si les gustaría la idea o no, depende mas de mi hacerlo pero quisiera escuchar opiniones suyas, ¿tengo algo mas que decir?

Harumi: No, eso es todo

Sebastián: Solo tocaría despedirte y eso seria todo

Taisei: Ok, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, comenten sobre el al respecto y también sobre el posible final alternativo, y si creen que Cloud Strife será un muy interesante personaje en smash, pueden darle en favoritos o like, jajaja, yo aun no me lo creo, nos despedimos y leemos hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	6. La cita de una estilista

Hola lectores, ¿cómo están? espero muy bien, y es la hora de publicar el nuevo capitulo de este fic, hoy veremos la primera cita de una de las competidoras, si leyeron el capitulo anterior ya sabrán a quien nos referimos, por lo tanto, mejor comencemos ahora el capitulo, y no perdamos mas tiempo.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefreak y nintendo

Capitulo 6: La cita de una estilista

Nos encontramos en el centro pokemon, a horas de la madrugada, donde vemos a nuestra perfomance favorita caminando por los pasillos, ¿pero a donde va?

\- Necesito un vaso de agua – Dijo Serena algo somnolienta, bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina del edificio, cuando entro al lugar, se sorprendió al ver a cierta persona.

\- ¿Ash? ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? – Pregunto Serena, el chico parecía servirse agua, cosa que también ella quería

\- Bueno, me dio sed en la noche, así que baje por un poco de agua – Contesto Ash con el vaso en su mano

\- Que curioso, yo también quería lo mismo, por eso me levante – Dijo Serena riendo algo avergonzada, para luego ir a por un vaso y servirse lo que quería, solo pasaron dos minutos desde eso, cuando alguien hablo después de algo de silencio

\- Dime Ash, ¿en serio estas de acuerdo con lo de mañana? – Pregunto Serena al chico, el sabia de que hablaba

\- Escucha, Serena, nunca he entendido eso del amor, el que tu y Jessica sientan lo mismo por mi, es algo que no me esperaba para nada – Dijo Ash, hablando sobre esta situación – Pero si así van a resolver las cosas, yo digo que esta bien como lo van a hacer – Siguió hablando, Serena comprendió el por que el no entendía sobre ese tema

\- ¿Y no tienes contradicción sobre lo que decidió Bonnie?, ya sabes, que la primera con la que tienes que salir mañana, sea Jessica – Dijo Serena, tenia curiosidad de que pensaba

\- La verdad si, como no la conozco del todo, mas bien nosotros cuatro, pero tu me entiendes, verdad – Dijo Ash

\- Si, pero bueno, ya mejor vámonos a dormir – Dijo Serena mientras bostezaba

\- Claro, vámonos ya – Dijo Ash también bostezando mientras ambos abandonaban la cocina para irse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- Por cierto, si tu tuvieras que escoger ahora, ¿a quien seria? – Pregunto Serena, pregunta que dejo algo extrañando al chico

\- Eso lo sabré mañana ¿te parece? – Contesto Ash, a lo que su acompañante asintió, después entraron a las habitaciones a dormir, para amanecer en un nuevo día, esperado por dos chicas en especial, ya que se decidiría definitivamente su competencia.

Al día siguiente, vemos a todo el grupo fuera del centro pokemon, donde todo iba a dar comienzo

\- Bien, pero antes déjenme explicarles las reglas – Dijo Bonnie – Cada una de las dos tendrá dos horas en su respectiva cita, pueden ir a cualquier lado de la ciudad, pero no pueden salir de ella, y por ultimo, Ash tomara la decisión hasta el final del día o mañana antes del medio día, ya que no queremos presionarlo demasiado – Termino de decir el reglamento

\- ¿Y tu misma preparaste las reglas? – Pregunto Clemont

\- Pase toda la noche escribiéndolas y memorizándolas, sin que ninguno de ustedes se dieran cuenta – Dijo la pequeña del grupo con algo de orgullo en si misma

\- Cuando se trata de estas cosas, se cree una experta – Dijo Serena con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza, al igual que los demás

\- Al menos no esta haciendo sus cosas conmigo ahora – Dijo Clemont, en una expresión de alivio, el asunto no era con el, si no con otras

\- Bueno, esta competencia empieza… Ahora mismo – Dijo Bonnie inaugurando oficialmente esto

\- Excelente, entonces, vámonos Ash – Dijo Jessica, con el detalle que agarro el brazo de Ash con el suyo mientras se sonrojaba, quedando algo impresionado

\- Si, andando – Respondió un tanto nervioso, y empezaron a caminar, dejando a los demás en el mismo lugar, y ustedes ya saben quien, empezó a sentirse muy celosa.

\- Bueno, veremos como les va a los dos – Dijo Clemont, luego volteo a ver a Serena en ese estado – Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – Posteriormente pregunto

\- Tranquilo Hermano, solamente son celos, se le pasara luego – Dijo Bonnie

\- ¡De acuerdo, mientras pasen las dos horas, pensare en algo cuando llegue mi turno! – Y ahí fue donde la peli miel se expreso en un gran tono

\- Así se habla Serena, hazlo si no quieres perder – Bonnie animo a la chica

\- Gracias por tus ánimos, pero, realmente no creo que sean necesarios – Dijo Serena

\- Lo hago para que no te descuides – Dijo Bonnie

\- Un momento, ¿estas a favor de que Serena gane? – Pregunto el científico cuyos inventos siempre explotan

\- Digamos que es mi favorita, pero seré mas justa en esta competencia – Dijo Bonnie, si vemos bien, ella apoyaba a Serena, incluso mucho antes de que la competencia comenzara - ¿Y tu a quien le apuestas que gane? – Pregunto a Clemont

\- No se, pero mejor no me meto demasiado en esto – Respondió el mismo

\- Esta bien, empezare por ver que puedo hacer cuando llegue mi turno – Dijo Serena, ya era hora de pensar que hacer en cuando su momento llegue.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio de la ciudad, vemos a nuestros dos individuos caminando por la ciudad, quien sabe a donde irán

\- Oye Jessica, ¿crees que podrías soltarme el brazo? – Dijo Ash, desde que empezaron, la chica no le había soltado el brazo en ningún momento, ella hasta que le dijo, se había dado cuenta y soltó su brazo sonrojada

\- Si, lo siento mucho – Se disculpo algo avergonzada, ya que no se dio cuenta que estuvo muy pegada con el chico por un buen rato

\- Esta bien, ¿y, a donde quieres ir? – Pregunto Ash, ya que ella debía decidir

\- Se perfectamente a donde, y también quería ir cuando llegue aquí hace días, pero al verte de nuevo, guarde las ganas de ir para ir contigo – Dijo la peli azul, contando lo que tenia en mente, luego de haber tomado un taxi que los llevaría a ese lugar, al llegar bajaron a la calle donde se ubicaba, después de bajarse del taxi, caminaron un poco mas.

\- Muy bien, aquí es – Dijo Jessica parándose frente a lo que parecía, una cafetería y señalando el lugar

\- Y, ¿que es este lugar? – Pregunto el entrenador

\- Es una cafetería, llamada "can-can", aquí los amantes de los furfrou frecuentan, me recomendaron ver este lugar hace días, pero es mejor acompañada que sola, ¿verdad? – Dijo la estilista, y competidora de esto

\- Bueno, en eso tienes mucha razón – Asintió Ash

\- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?, entremos ahora – Dijo Jessica, mientras que ella y el chico entraron al lugar, donde veían a gente sentada, y también algunos furfrou dentro del establecimiento, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron en encontrar una mesa en donde sentarse. El tiempo paso, llegando a hablar de varias cosas entre ellos, también disfrutando los dos de la conversación.

\- Por arceus, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de saltar desde la torre lumiose para salvar a pikachu? – Dijo Jessica, riéndose un poco por ese suceso

\- Bueno, fue algo necesario, lo bueno es que alguien nos rescato a tiempo – Dijo Ash, hablando de la suerte que tuvo, de que alguien lo salvara a el y a pikachu en ese momento

\- ¿Y quien fue el que los rescato?, no seria posible que alguien lo hiciera mientras volara o algo así – Pregunto Jessica, ya que no pensaba una posibilidad de ese rescate

\- La verdad, eso fue lo que paso, un mega-blaziken de un misterioso entrenador enmascarado, nos rescato a pikachu y a mi de esa forma – Relato Ash, aunque dejando la chica algo confundida y fuera de onda

\- ¿ Un mega-blaziken? ¿y eso que es? – Pregunto la misma muy confundida, no todos conocen la mega evolución, por lo cual, no sabia de que hablaba

\- Bueno, es algo complicado de explicarte en estos momentos – Dijo Ash, evitando explicar sobre la mega evolución ahora – Pero cambiando de tema, ¿cómo fue que te empecé a gustar? – Pregunto Ash, haciendo que la estilista por poco se ahogara con su bebida, debido a la sorpresa de esta pregunta

\- Bueno, es una larga historia, supongo que no es buen momento para contarla – Dijo Jessica muy sonrojada y alterada

\- Vamos, no te cuesta nada contarme, dime – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro, ante esto, la convenció

\- De acuerdo, cuando combatiste contra el equipo rocket esa vez, cuando nos conocimos – Empezó a contar la historia de su enamoramiento – Tuviste confianza en pikachu, aun con sus ojos cubiertos de tinta, manejaste la situación, todo lo que demostraste ahí, sobre todo la confianza, eso mismo aprendí de ti, si no te hubiera conocido, no seria lo que soy ahora, te admiraba por eso, pero pasando el tiempo, fue algo mas grande, y así paso todo – Fue cuando Jessica termino su historia, con un evidente sonrojo en su cara

\- Ya veo, así fue – Dijo el azabache, mientras su acompañante asintió – "Conociéndola mas, realmente es una persona muy agradable, igual que Serena, pero, aun no puedo decidir hasta que acabemos con las dos" – Pensó Ash, la decisión final no podía ser tomada hasta el momento previamente establecido. Luego de algo de tiempo, los dos salieron del establecimiento.

\- Bien, aprovechemos aun mas el tiempo que tenemos, vamos – Dijo Jessica, tomándole la mano a Ash, tomándolo un poco por sorpresa

\- Eh… si, vamos, todavía nos queda algo de tiempo – Dijo Ash, empezando a caminar con la chica. Mientras tanto en otro lugar, el tiempo de las dos horas estaba a punto de terminar, ya siendo hora de que la primera cita este a punto de finalizar.

\- Bien, quedan 10 minutos para que el primer turno acabe – Dijo Bonnie – Por cierto, Serena, ¿ya sabes que hacer cuando te toque? – Pregunto a la artista pokemon

\- La verdad, no se que hacer, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo cuando me toque a mi – Dijo Serena, en este tiempo no se le había ocurrido nada – Bueno, me preocupaba que estarían haciendo, que no pensé en todo este tiempo que hacer – Volvió a hablar

\- Tranquila, ni que ella haya hecho algo muy adelantado – Dijo Bonnie, mientras Serena se intentaba de calmar

\- Por cierto, ya están regresando – Dijo Clemont, avisando que ya estaban volviendo, pues estaban acercándose donde ellos

\- Ya volvimos – Dijo Ash, avisando a sus amigos y llegando con ellos

\- Bien, Serena, tu empiezas en cinco minutos, ya conoces las reglas – La pequeña rubia se dirigió a la siguiente competidora

\- Si, ya las se – Dijo Serena – "Bien, es mi turno, juro que no voy a perder, ya lo verán" – Pensó, estaba mas que determinada en su objetivo actual, ganar la competencia, por Ash.

Continuara….

Y hasta aquí nuestro capitulo de hoy, siendo esta la ultima actualización de este año, no creo que pueda publicar algo mas hasta fin de este año, pero en 2016, tendremos nuevos proyectos, continuaciones de otros fics, entre otras sorpresas, próximo capitulo, el turno de Serena, también que nos queda poco para que esta historia termine, si, pero al menos aun queda un poco mas de esto antes de que termine, algo mas, les digo que tengo un poco de contenido para el próximo capitulo de "academia kalos", lo que significa que el próximo capitulo de este nuevo fic, esta en camino, posiblemente tarde un poco, pero tengo algo de escrito para iniciar el próximo capitulo, así que, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen sus reviews/comentarios, yo me despido, nos leemos hasta el 2016, y feliz prospero año nuevo a todos.


	7. La decision final

Inserte la canción, "the final countdown" aquí

Hola lectores, bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo de este fic, donde será, la cita de nuestra próxima competidora, la acompañante de Ash actual, la protagonista principal de este fic, y mi main de los shippings, ya sabrán a quien me refiero, si señores, esta es la contienda final, de esta competencia, sin mas que hablar, vamos a comenzar.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefreak

Capitulo 7: La decisión final

En nuestro capitulo anterior, la competencia dio inicio oficialmente, con la idea propuesta por Bonnie, ambas chicas tendrán una cita con Ash, para después el pueda decidir al final. La primera fue Jessica, quien finalizo su cita a finales del capitulo anterior, eso significaba que era hora de que Serena tuviese la suya.

\- Bien, Serena, tu empiezas en cinco minutos, ya conoces las reglas – La pequeña rubia se dirigió a la siguiente competidora

\- Si, ya las se – Dijo Serena – "Bien, es mi turno, juro que no voy a perder, ya lo verán" – Pensó, estaba mas que determinada en su objetivo actual, ganar la competencia, por Ash. Luego de esos 5 minutos, ya era hora de que el turno de Serena llegara.

\- Muy bien, Serena, es tu turno – Dijo Bonnie, dando inicio al turno de su amiga

\- De acuerdo, vámonos Ash – Dijo Serena, dirigiéndose al chico

\- Si, vamos – Asintió Ash, para empezar a caminar retirándose del lugar, y dirigirse a la ciudad.

\- Bueno, es la ultima, luego ya podremos terminar con esto – Dijo Clemont

\- Aunque claro, Ash va a elegirme a mi – Dijo Jessica con mucha confianza

\- No te confíes mucho, Jessica, cualquier cosa podría suceder, o eres tu, o es Serena – Dijo Bonnie, las posibilidades son desconocidas

Mientras tanto en otra parte, Ash y Serena estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

\- Y, ¿qué planes tienes, Serena? – Pregunto Ash

\- Eh, bueno, este… - Serena estaba algo ansiosa, ya que no tenía ningún lugar especifico, era ella la que tenia que decidir, ella era como la que lideraba la salida – Te diré la verdad, no se a donde iremos, en el tiempo que estabas con Jessica, no tuve idea de donde podríamos ir desde antes – Dijo reasignada, no tenia un lugar desde antes.

\- No te preocupes por eso, aun tenemos mucho tiempo, así que, te lo puedes tomar con un poco mas de calma – Dijo Ash, mientras que la artista, se tranquilizo mas, pues el chico comprendió la situación. Serena en esos momentos, miro hacia un puesto.

\- Oye Ash, ¿te gustaría un helado? – Dijo Serena, apuntando al mismo puesto que había visto.

\- Seguro, vamos – Dijo Ash, aceptando la propuesta y se dirigieron hacia allá. Al avanzar algo de fila, tuvieron que formarse, era hora de que los atendieran.

\- Buenas tardes, denos dos helados, por favor – Pidió la chica por su orden.

\- Lo siento, temo decirles que solo me queda para uno solo – Dijo el vendedor, mientras en la mente de Serena, no podía dejar de imaginarse a ella y a Ash, compartiendo un helado, de una forma que las parejas lo harían, y tampoco podía evitar sonrojarse mucho.

\- Ash, si tu lo quieres, no hay problema, no tengo ganas de todos modos – Dijo Serena, ya que no esperaba que solo hubiese helado para una sola persona, el acepto y pago por el helado. Luego de eso, siguieron caminando, Ash estaba aun con su helado, mientras nuestra artista, no sabia que tenia que hacer ahora.

\- Serena, esto esta realmente delicioso – Dijo Ash, la mencionada volteo a el y solo asintió – Pruébalo, para que veas – El azabache propuso, algo que Serena temía, dejándola semi-roja

\- N-no, es t-todo tuyo, ya te dije que no tengo antojo – Dijo Serena, tartamudeando y aun con su cara así

\- Vamos, no te perderás de nada, pero si no quieres, no hay problema – Dijo el entrenador, sin embargo…

\- Ash, espera, realmente m-me gustaría probarlo, si quiero un poco – Dijo Serena, accediendo la propuesta, aunque aun nerviosa por la situación

\- Bien, aquí tienes – El chico le paso el cono a su acompañante, mientras lo sujetaba, demasiado roja y nerviosa, iba directo a probarlo

\- "E-esto no puede estar pasando, Ash ya lo probo por un buen rato, y ahora, y-yo lo hare, es como un, b-beso muy indirecto" – Serena estaba que temblaba de los nervios, no seria un beso directo del chico, pero esto para ella significaba algo, dudaba si probar el helado o no – "Espera, si tomo una parte donde no haya probado, no será tan malo" – Pensó en una posibilidad, calmándola un poco.

\- Por cierto, Serena, espero no te importe que haya probado en todos los lados del helado – Pero no duraría tanto por lo que Ash señalo, lo que hizo que la peli miel no soportara tanto, desmayándose con la cara totalmente roja, pero por suerte, Ash alcanzo a atraparla, evitando que cayera al piso.

\- Esto es demasiado extraño, lo mejor es ir a algún lugar a esperar a que despierte – Dijo el azabache, mientras se sentaba en un lugar, con la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas, esperando a que recobrara la conciencia. Algunos minutos después, empezó a despertar poco a poco, viendo directamente al rostro del chico.

\- Ash, ¿qué fue lo que me paso? – Pregunto Serena

\- Bueno, te desmayaste de repente hace minutos, después de que te dijera algo antes de que probaras el helado – Ash le recordó ese momento, haciendo que la chica tuviera flashbacks al respecto.

\- Ah cierto, pero ya dejando eso atrás, sigamos con esto – Dijo Serena levantándose, y entregándole una sonrisa al chico, lo cual el accedió y también se levanto para continuar con la "cita". En el camino vieron alguna tiendas, que a Serena le intereso ver, desde ropa hasta joyería, lugares donde Ash no tenia ningún problemas en acompañar a Serena, tampoco en el pasado, no tenia ninguna contradicción al respecto. Ya faltaba cerca de una hora 10 minutos para que la cita finalizara, todavía había algo de tiempo antes del limite.

\- Bien, tenemos como menos de una hora para que se acabe el tiempo, aun podemos aprovechar Serena, ¿a dónde quisieras ir? – Pregunto Ash, durante este tiempo, ella ya tenia definido un lugar en concreto.

\- Ya se a donde, sígueme Ash – Dijo Serena, mientras el azabache caminaba al lado de ella, siguiéndola hasta dicho destino. En ese tiempo del transcurso, la chica pensaba en algo mas.

\- "Si Jessica hizo algo así con Ash, no hay razón para que yo no haga algo también" – Pensó Serena, mientras estaba decidida de hacer algo, sin que el entrenador se diera cuenta, la chica agarro la mano de Ash, quedando muy sonrojada, pero logro algo que no imagino que podría hacer, luego de unos segundos, Ash se dio cuenta de esto, teniendo su mano sujeta a la de su amiga.

\- Serena, ¿qué estas haciendo? – Pregunto Ash por dicha acción, Serena reacciono, pero eso no impedía que no soltara su mano.

\- B-bueno, e-este, solo s-sigamos el camino hasta donde te digo, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Serena, igual de sonrojada y nerviosa, intentando olvidar el asunto su acción.

\- Esta bien, mejor sigamos, ¿pero es necesario que me tomes la mano? – Pregunto Ash, quien no entendía esto mucho

\- Es que… quiero guiarte hasta allá, así que es necesario que lo haga – Dijo Serena, buscando una excusa para no soltar su mano, por como ya saben como es nuestro denso favorito.

\- Si tu lo dices, esta bien – Después de que el azabache dijera eso, siguieron su rumbo. Algunos minutos después, llegaron a un lugar monumental de la ciudad, y no solo de eso, si no de toda la región kalos.

\- ¿La torre lumiose? ¿qué quieres hacer aquí, Serena? – Pregunto Ash, ¿cuáles eran las intenciones de la chica en este lugar?

\- Bueno, ya veras, vamos – Dijo la artista, mientras se dirigían a la torre, el acceso fue fácil para ellos, es decir, no tuvieron problemas para entrar.

Minutos después, llegaron a lo mas alto de la torre, la intención de Serena, era ver la ciudad, el panorama desde ahí.

\- Vaya, esto es impresionante y genial – Dijo Ash, asombrado por la vista de la ciudad, era una vista espectacular

\- Se que no es tan especial para una cita, pero no se me ocurrió nada mas – Dijo Serena

\- Serena, es increíble esto, ven a verlo – Dijo el entrenado, mientras ella asintió y fue con el, simplemente eran ellos dos y la ciudad en una gran vista a una gran altura.

\- Sabes, ahora que lo recuerdo, me he acordado de la vez que saltaste de la torre esa vez – Dijo Serena, recordando ese momento, el cual se entero que aquel chico estaba en la región.

\- Si, fue algo demasiado, curioso, mas el que nos salvo a mi y a pikachu – Recalco el momento de esa vez

\- Y sabes que mas, si no hubiese visto la tele en ese momento, no me hubiese enterado nunca que tu estabas en kalos – Dijo la chica

\- Si verdad, nunca nos habríamos reencontrado, ni menos hubiéramos viajado juntos como ahora – Dijo Ash ahora.

\- Estar contigo es agradable, eres un gran chico, Ash, desde hace años que te conocí, no sentí algo igual en mi vida en ese momento con alguien mas, y estoy feliz de estar viajando con Clemont, Bonnie, pero sobretodo, contigo Ash – Dijo Serena, volteando al azabache, regalándole una sonrisa muy linda, haciendo que Ash se quede en blanco en su mente

\- También yo, esta siendo un grandioso viaje, y me encanta estar a su lado, espero que cumplamos los dos nuestros sueños, juntos – Dijo Ash, impresionando a Serena en cierta parte, ya que no hablaba de el solo, si no de ambos.

\- Tienes razón, lo vamos a lograr, nunca nos rendiremos hasta el final, ¿verdad? – Dijo Serena, haciendo mención a aquella frase que le dijo Ash en su primer encuentro que tuvieron de niños

\- Si, tienes mucha razón, perseverando hasta el final, podremos lograrlo – Dijo Ash, mostrando una gran motivación y determinación, un aspecto que la artista le gustaba de el

\- Eres muy perseverante Ash, una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti – Dijo Serena, sin saber que fue lo que dijo, aunque Ash la escucho y la miro directo a sus ojos, pocos segundos, la peli miel recordó lo que dijo, colorándose y mucho, pero no era momento de que agarrara miedo – La verdad, es que hay muchas cosas que admiro y me gustan de ti, se que aunque Jessica y yo te la hayamos dicho antes, te amo Ash – Dijo otra vez, en forma de confesión, a la vez que tenia la mano en su corazón, mientras el viento los acariciaba con una brisa, y entregándole al azabache una sonrisa, el por su parte, estaba algo perplejo, sentía algo que no había sentido antes al ver a su amiga.

\- "Esta sensación, jamás la sentí antes, ¿es esto a lo que llaman lo que creo que es?" – La mente de Ash le decía esos pensamientos, ¿será posible lo que cree el?

\- Bueno, tenemos que volver ahora, no vaya a ser que lleguemos después del tiempo establecido – Dijo Serena, haciendo que Ash vuelva en si.

\- Seguro, vámonos, por cierto, gracias por tu cita, Serena – Dijo Ash, aunque se sentía un poco nervioso a la hora de decir estas palabras, Serena se sintió feliz por eso

\- De hecho, quiero considerarla como nuestra segunda cita – Dijo Serena, mientras se avergonzaba por lo dicho, ya que lo que paso en el pasado, ella lo sintió como una cita

\- ¿Segunda cita? ¿y cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita? – Pregunto Ash, muy confundido por eso

\- Olvídalo, ya lo recordaras, tenemos que volver ahora – Dijo Serena, mientras que Ash asintió y se dispusieron a bajar de ahí, y olvidando ese tema. Regresando hasta la salida de la torre para volver al centro pokemon, estaba relativamente algo alejada, de la torre lumiose, por lo cual, tendrían que regresar pronto antes del tiempo limite.

Luego de varios minutos, ya habían regresado al centro pokemon, todos reunidos en el mismo lugar.

\- De acuerdo, como las dos ya tuvieron sus citas, falta la decisión de Ash, la cual decidí que la dirá mañana al medio día, para que pueda decidir mas cómodo – Dijo Bonnie, si recuerdan, o hasta el final o mañana, por lo que hubo un ligero cambio de reglas

\- De acuerdo, mañana al medio día – Dijo Ash

\- Pero antes, quiero decirles algo a ustedes dos – Dijo Bonnie, dirigiéndose a las competidoras, a lo que estaban listas para escuchar – Las dos deberán respetar la decisión que Ash tome, sea cual sea, quien pierda, deberá aceptar su derrota – Esta vez, dijo una condición en especial para ambas

\- Esta bien, lo mas justo es que respetemos eso, no quiero ser una mala perdedora – Dijo Serena

\- Si, yo tampoco, lo mejor es respetar la decisión de Ash, es justo – Dijo Jessica

\- Entones, mañana decides Ash, y así acaba esta competencia – Dijo Clemont, dirigiéndose a su amigo, mientras el asintió.

\- "Pero parece, que ya he tomado una decisión, solo tengo que decirlo mañana" – Pensó el entrenador, mientras veía a nadie mas que a Serena, al parecer, esa era su decisión al fin.

Al día siguiente, era hora del momento decisivo, todos estaban reunidos afuera del centro pokemon, para la decisión final, el fin de la competencia.

\- Entonces, ¿a quien de las dos prefieres?, Ash – Dijo Serena

\- Y mas vale que decidas ahora, si Serena o yo – Dijo Jessica, ambas ansiosas por oír la respuesta

\- Chicas, he pensado, y ya tengo claro a quien de las dos escogí – Dijo Ash, mientras las dos se ponían nerviosas, cualquier cosa podría pasar – "Si, no cabe duda de mi decisión" – Pensó el chico, ya tenia claro quien era. Ash saco una pokebola cualquiera y se dirigió a las dos, mientras todos veían algo curioso ese movimiento

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo? – Pregunto Clemont a su hermanita

\- Es Ash de quien hablamos, ¿no lo crees?, hermano – Contesto Bonnie, luego de que Ash llegara donde ellas, extendió la pokebola a una de las chicas, ¿pero a quien?

\- Serena, yo te elijo a ti – Ash finalmente dijo sonriendo, la ganadora de la competencia era Serena, quien se sorprendió mucho por su decisión, y tampoco lo podía creer

\- Y-y-yo, tu me eliges a mi – Dijo la artista, quien tartamudeaba sonrojada, esto era algo increíble para ella, mientras por otra parte, la estilista se veía decepcionada, había perdido la competencia.

\- No es por nada, ¿pero por que esa decisión? – Pregunto Jessica

\- Verán, Jessica, eres una persona muy linda y agradable, pero Serena siempre ha estado conmigo, dándome su apoyo, y con ella he sentido algo que nunca he hecho en mi vida, siento que mis sentimientos son mas dirigidos a Serena – Confeso Ash, dejando a todos sorprendidos por tales palabras. Toda la noche anterior, pensaba en dicha chica, y su cita con ella el día anterior, al igual de todo lo que pasaron, todos esos pensamientos reforzaron mas su decisión.

\- Muy bien, con la decisión que tomo Ash, ¡Serena gana! – Exclamo Bonnie, la victoria se había dado a favor de Serena, quien no perdió ningún segundo y fue a abrazar a su "premio", quien tomo eso muy de sorpresa, lo correspondió

\- Ash, ¿es cierto, todo lo que dijiste?, ¿sobre tus sentimientos? – Dijo la ganadora, nunca había escuchado esas palabras por parte suya, aunque si quería, no esperaba que lo dijera de esa forma

\- Por supuesto, me di cuenta, que es a ti a quien quiero – Contesto Ash, esas palabras realmente eran sinceras, era algo nuevo que sentía, pero sabia que era verdadero el sentimiento, luego de separarse del abrazo, Serena se desvió a otro lado.

\- Gane, y siente lo mismo que yo, lo logre, ya desperté y lo hice primero, toma eso, Miette – Dijo Serena, en un tono muy bajo para que nadie la escuchara.

Mientras en otro lugar de Kalos.

\- No se por que siento que alguien me nombro, y tiene que ver con Serena y el asunto de Ash, bueno, seguro no fue nada – Dijo una chica de cabellos azules, quien era la misma Miette, teniendo el presentimiento de que alguien la menciono, pero decidió pasar eso por alto.

Regresando a donde estábamos antes.

\- Serena, ¿sucede algo? ¿qué estas haciendo? – Pregunto Ash.

\- No, no es nada, en serio – Reacciono de lo que hacia, volviendo en si.

\- Serena – Hablo una persona, y no era nadie mas que Jessica, quien se acerco a ella – Ganaste la competencia, quiero felicitarte – Dijo la estilista, al parecer aceptando su derrota

\- ¿En serio? ¿no estas molesta o algo así? – Pregunto Serena

\- Bueno, al principio si me moleste un poco, pero a fin de cuentas, Ash tenia la ultima palabra, yo acepto que perdí, así que respeto el resultado como acordamos, pero aunque hayamos pasado por esa rivalidad, todavía podemos ser amigas, ¿verdad? – Dijo Jessica, mientras extendía su mano, la peli miel al escuchar tales palabras de su competidora, entendió que aunque tenían una antigua rivalidad hace días, ¿por qué no seguir siendo amigas después de todo lo ocurrido?

\- Por supuesto, Jessica – Dijo Serena, estrechando su mano con la de Serena, siendo que olvidaron toda su competencia.

\- Ash, aunque hayas elegido a Serena, también podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿cierto? – Esta vez la peli azul se dirigió al entrenador

\- Claro, porque los amigos son para siempre – Contesto Ash

\- Me alegra todo haya terminado bien – Dijo Clemont, mientras veía tal escena

\- Tienes razón hermano, ¿tu crees que aun debería considerar a Jessica? – Dijo Bonnie, con lo ultimo exalto a su hermano mayor

\- Mejor no digas nada por favor, y también olvídate de ese asunto – Contesto Clemont

\- Esta bien, lo siento, habrá mejores opciones para encontrarte novia – Dijo la rubia menor, dejando al líder deprimido, al estilo anime.

Un par de horas después, el grupo ya estaba listo para salir rumbo a su próximo destino, no podían perder mas tiempo y seguir con su viaje.

\- Bueno, es hora de continuar nuestro viaje, y mi próxima batalla de gimnasio – Dijo Ash, mientras su grupo asintió

\- Adiós, buena suerte en su viaje – Esa era Jessica despidiéndose

\- Gracias, buena suerte en el estilismo pokemon – Dijo Serena, deseándole suerte a su antigua competencia.

\- Y también, buena suerte con Ash, Serena – Dijo Jessica, haciendo avergonzar y sonrojar a la artista, pero asintió ante lo dicho, mientras se alejaban empezando a caminar

\- Serena, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? Ya sabes, lo de… – Dijo Ash, no entendía aun como funcionaba esto, mientras ella ya sabia de que hablaba

\- Voltéame a ver, Ash – Dijo Serena, mientras el obedeció la orden, sin miedo, le planto un pequeño beso en sus labios, dejando al chico algo impresionado – Tranquilo, los dos aprenderemos juntos, ¿te parece? – Volvió a hablar la chica

\- Si, me parece muy bien – Contesto Ash, algo avergonzado por eso, mientras tanto Bonnie y Clemont veían a sus amigos, felices por ellos, todo acabo bien, después de una competencia por el corazón de Ash, y el viaje de nuestros héroes continua para alcanzar sus sueños.

Fin

Bueno, fue muy largo, el capitulo mas largo que he escrito no solo de este fic, si no de todos mis fanfics en general, y bueno, ya llegamos al fin de esta historia, que antes que nada, les quiero agradecer por haberla leído y seguido, una historia que tenia en mente por hacer algo diferente en cuanto al concepto de competencias, sin involucrar o ex acompañantes de Ash, como May, Dawn, etc., ni tampoco a Miette o a algún personaje como, o Leaf, entre otros, algo muy diferente a lo que regularmente hemos visto, disfrute escribiéndolo también, pero todo tiene su fin.

Y algo mas, mi próximo proyecto amourshipping, será escrito pronto y también publicado, ya lo tengo en mente y espero tener al menos el primer capitulo pronto, será una sorpresa y algo mas diferente a lo que fue esta historia, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews/comentarios, no solo del capitulo, si no de todo el fic en general, ¿qué tal les pareció? Y si creen en mi teoría del baile, bueno, ustedes no saben nada, así que no diré hablare de eso, pónganle en favoritos, yo me despido y nos leemos hasta el próximo fanfic.


End file.
